memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Foravalon
It's not that I don't care, I'm just easily distracted... What it is fellow geeks! This poorly made page is pretty much a short summation of my bickerings and eff-ups. I'm very passionate about the stances I take on MA but I'm more than happy to be wrong if the debate has been fun. Despite the random head buttings here and there, I dearly love this passionate little community and all its members are sisters and brothers. Randomy Thing P.S.: Please do not link to every instance of a word; one is generally enough, unless there is a significantly large amount of text between the two links, which rarely if ever occurs enough to necessitate them. Thanks! Sloan 05:37, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Rigel V for Vulcanoids Please stop adding references to Vulcanoids coming form Rigel V. The Vulcanoid species living there, Rigelians, look nothing like Vulcans. The only other possible candidate that I know of for a race in the system, the Rigellians, also do not look like Vulcans. These Vulcanoids are not from Rigel V, and we should not speculate as to their origins. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:11, 3 September 2006 (UTC) removing deletepage template Do not remove a while the discussion is still in progress. If you disagree with deleting it, then follow the link in it to the discussion on deletion. Removing it can be considered vandalism. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:58, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!